


respite

by orphan_account



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Insomnia, Napping, Overworking, Sleep Deprivation, please help kyouya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 05:18:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15599139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: kyouya tries his hardest to stay awake through club hours.





	respite

Running on now nearly 67 hours with no sleep and nothing but coffee in his system at this point was certainly taking its toll. the entire day, kyouya had felt like he was caught between a state between sleep and wakefulness, the world hazy as his eyes begged to close. he could barely keep focus in class, not even angry anymore that his body wanted to sleep anywhere and anytime  _ outside  _ of when he could. His eyes stung, eyelids drooping and he felt so, so heavy. He wanted to just fall into unconsciousness, to fall asleep, to just have a few hours of respite…

 

somehow, he’d made it through school hours. all he had to do now was get through the club hours.

he rubbed at his eyes with his fingers, the relief of momentary darkness nowhere to be found due to the numbers burned into his irises. the screen blares light directly into his skull and after what feels like hours of this, his head is pounding- even though the host club had only been running for 30 minutes. he goes right back to the blinkless staring of the pixel pages in front of his face, but he kept forgetting what it was he was accounting for.

“mommy?”

_ food, tea? did I add that up already? ah, wait. I did, but the math is all wrong.  _

_ what was I doing again? _

_ food and tea, or maybe costumes? _

_ ...we’ve been over this already. _

_ we? it’s just you here, dummy. _

He almost wants to let out a laugh, blinking slowly as he tried to work out what he’d typed from previous weeks into his digital ledger. his lips read along as if to help him concentrate, but it’s really just muscle memory. he scrolls further down, giving up on everything he’d just entered. his eyes ached. 

“hey, kyouya?”

his brain hurt. he dragged his eyes down to his hands, poised over the keys. they were shaking. had he forgotten to take his medication that day? is that why his feet dragged so much and he felt so dizzy? or was it the lack of sleep? now that he thought of it, his vision blurred so much that he had to check his face for his glasses. they were there after all.

“kyouya, look at me!”

the more he mouths the numbers he reads, the more it seems like they’re becoming audible beyond his subconscious. his back hurts from the sulking position he’d adopted. nausea had settled into his being, but he ignored it.

a hand gently touches his arm, firm and flat against him. a voice goes right along with it.

“kyo, maybe you should head home and rest a bit..?”  

his bleary vision trails away from the screen, resting on the beautiful face of the host club king, tamaki.

“..what?”

“you don’t look well...the rest of us are worried.” 

“ _ Is kyouya-senpai okay?” _

_ “yeah , boss, he looks like crap. Like he hasn’t slept in days.” _

_ “must be overworking again.” _

_ “I’ll check on him…” _

_ (the guests all couldn’t keep their eyes away from the sleepy host, though- kyouya’s shadow dwelling fangirls squealing with delight and fantasizing about napping with their king.) _

kyouya dragged his eyes back to the screen, looking at the clock-- 4:30 shone back at him in bright white letters. 

“there’s still an hour and a half left of club activities.”  he said, voice trailing off.

the blonde sighed, rubbing kyouya’s shoulder soothingly.

his face was tired, skin even paler than normal. his eyes were red and droopy and dark underneath, normally perfect hair unkempt. he shook, heel tapping lethargically against the pink floor. 

_ he hasn’t been sleeping, I can tell that much- which means he probably forgot his medicine, too.  _

_ “ _ I really think you should go home and rest. we’ll be fine here.” 

“it’ll do no use.” he said, shooting tamaki a silver glare, the slightest bit of irritation in his voice. Tamaki was acting as if he had a choice in the matter. To be quite honest, kyouya was desperate to go home and sleep- but he knew it would be futile again, laying there with his eyes burning. better to be working.

Tamaki frowned, but didn’t press the issue, even if he wanted to.  kyouya had made up his mind. 

“fine... but take it easy, alright?”

kyouya simply made a non-committal noise in response, turning back to the screen as tamaki returned to his guests. 

30 more minutes passed, and he felt like he was about to die.

his vision all smeared together, no matter how much he tried to blink it away. every time he closed his eyes, it became more difficult to open them again. lowering the brightness on his screen didn’t help. 

he finally let his eyes fall shut, willing the light burned into his lids to dissipate- but he felt himself nod forward into his arms, leaning against the desk, not even protesting. rationally, he knew sleeping here was a terrible idea, but he couldn’t help it. he thought he felt the keyboard under his arm, but sleep was dragging him away so quickly that he didn’t care to correct it, or to take off his glasses. the last thing he felt was immense relief, his brain finally allowing him to rest.

“ah… he finally kicked the bucket.” 

hikaru said passively, glancing over at the sleeping dark lord. all that could be seen was his slender form hunched over, mess of black hair poking out from his arms. somehow, he even looked somewhat elegant when sleeping on a desk. 

“you say that as if he died.”

“for all we know, he did.”

the twins chuckled.

the rest of the remaining hour passed, and then the guests reluctantly said goodbye to their hosts, kyouya’s fans squealing and fawning over him as he napped. they likely wouldn’t get another chance to see something like that- the girls having to be politely ushered away by hani and tamaki for fear that they would wake him up and face murderous wrath. 

after they’d all left, the others crowded around the ootori.

“we have a problem, boss.”

the twins chirped loudly, tamaki quick to shut them up.

“shh! don’t be so loud, idiots!” 

“yeah, well  he has to wake up at some point.” haruhi said matter of factly, approaching the sleeping boy with a hand outstretched. she was quickly pulled back by tamaki, an apprehensive look on his face.

“are you  _ insane!?  _ that’s like walking into a bears’ den! it’s even worse than waking up hani-senpai!!” 

he says, voice hushed and frantic. 

haruhi gives him an unimpressed look, hani blushing behind them.

“besides...he really needs to sleep. I wish mommy would take better care of himself..” tamaki said, crossing his arms.

“well we can’t just leave him here overnight, guys.”

“but we can’t wake him up, either!!” 

the group stood and deliberated silently for several moments, only the sound of kyouya’s soft breathing filling the air. 

“he’s not gonna be happy about  _ that.”  _

kaoru pointed to the computer screen, the letter ‘n’ repeating across the ledger at a rapid pace because he’d partially fallen asleep on the keyboard.

"...'

They ended up leaving him there.

 

 


End file.
